Sirens of the Forest
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: In this RGBXGB fanfic, the teens decide to take a camping trip during the final week of summer vacation. The teens inexplicably lured away by haunting voices. They are taken into a different realm so their youth can be drained from their bodies. When t


Sirens of the Forest  
  
Note: In this RGB/XGB fanfic, the teens decide to take a camping trip during the final week of summer vacation. The teens inexplicably lured away by haunting voices. They are taken into a different realm so their youth can be drained from their bodies. When they awaken, will they be able to convince the sirens to let go and crossover ?  
  
Chapter 1—Away From Civilization  
  
Juanita was the type of person who loved being in the splendor of nature. She wished to take her friends with her to the forest for a campout before school began again. It wouldn't be the first time the group of adolescent Paranormal Department members would be leaving their home metropolis of New York. They would be travelling to a remote location in Maine, where there was a lot of beautiful, expansive forestry. It was their farewell to the last days of summer, and they would be spending it close to a lake and having plenty of fun around the campfire.  
  
It didn't take long for the teens to reach the campground in Maine and many of them had begun to set up camp for the rest of the week. Everyone was doing their share of the work, and as usual, they worked wonderfully together. In a few hours, the entire campground had been prepared for a week of leisure. Before dinner was served, Juanita and the others acquainted themselves with their surroundings and the other teens that were camping on the grounds as well. Most of the kids they met were out-of-towners that just wanted some rest and relaxation. Others were natives and let the gang know that if they had questions about the area, all they had to do was ask.  
  
Chapter 2—Voices From Beyond  
  
When night came, most of the campers were exhausted. Some kids decided to stay up and recite spooky ghost stories around the campfire. Joaquin thought it was silly to do so, because there hadn't been a story he hadn't heard (let alone seen with his own two eyes) before. So, he stuck to roasting marshmallows for s'mores which were quickly devoured after they had been stuck together. Suddenly, Joaquin noticed that the air became rather frigid. Hanna rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Why is it so dreadfully cold when it is still summer ?", Aida asked. "Perhaps this place has spiritual inhabitants.", Noel conjectured. RJ shrugged, and just then eerie, but exceptionally beautiful voices could be heard in the deepest part of the forest. Those campers that had been asleep began to wake and started sleepwalking into the heart of the forest.  
  
Since the Paranormal Department Teens were not affected by the glorious singing, they went into the forest to see exactly where this singing was coming from. Raphael stuck close to Gabrielle, Hanna to RJ, and Juanita to Joaquin. Noel seemed to be the most fearless in the group, until the singing became louder and more mournful. When they reached the heart of the forest, they saw creatures that were stealing youth from the children they had lured there. The entire PRT was repulsed by what they were seeing. The youths were beginning to whither away as their energy was taken from them. "Stop this now ! What gives you the right to willingly take something from innocents such as these ?!", Raphael shouted. The singing stopped, and the leader of the creatures stepped forward from the ominous mist. "We could find no other way to get what we needed. We have been living for thousands of years and this was the only way to keep ourselves from deteriorating.", the androgynous creature stated, very plainly. The being resembled nature, but looked very human in form. These creatures didn't seem old, but the affect of time could be seen within the wrinkles they had in their beige skin. "That is still not just. I know you are trying to survive, but you are spirits. Shouldn't you join your fellows on the Other Side ?", Aida questioned. The being's dark-green colored hair swayed in the breeze, its loose tan clothes shifted lightly and it turned its tanzinite eyes downward ashamedly. It then cast its palms outward and returned the youths' energy back, and the others followed. "You raise a logical question, young lady. What we have been doing is wrong, but we are now redeemed.", the leader said, with a small smile upon its face.  
  
The children were sent magically back to the campground before the creatures joined hands and flickered out of existence. But that wasn't the end of the strange happenings in the forest. This place was a perfect gateway from the nether realm into the world of the living. Unfortunately, most of the souls of those were not so cooperative as the ones the PDT had dealt with before, and there would be trouble ahead...  
  
Chapter 3—Pandemonium  
  
"Hold your ground, Busters...We're not out of the woods yet !", RJ said, holding back some demons with a proton gun. The others rolled their eyes. "This is no time for glibness, Ray !", Raphael shouted, rapidly muttering an incantation and sending another ghoul back into the rift from whence it came. "I can't hold them back much longer !", Hanna shrieked, being grasped by one of the horrendous monsters. RJ blasted it back into the warp and yelled over to Noel, "Can't you seal this portal any quicker ?!" Noel hardly ever became angry, but she was rather ticked when she heard this complaint. "You think this is easy ? As you probably have already deduced, we're being waylaid by incensed souls ! I'm doing my utmost to quarantine the vicinity...", she replied, becoming a little flustered. Just as she said that, there seemed to be a surge of raucous souls that flooded them furiously. Together, the group focused their efforts on using their abilities to stop the hoards for as long as they could. Most of the monsters were sent flying into the abyss, and others were knocked off of their feet. This gave the PDT an advantage. Hurriedly, Noel made the final adjustments to the sealing spell and called her friends to join her as they recited the incantation to suck the demons back into the other realm...  
  
It was daybreak when the gateway had finally been closed, and no one had been the wiser. The campers had been commenting about a strange dream, but they only dismissed it as that...a dream. The PDT were exhausted and were overjoyed that they would be returning to New York. They had had their fill of the deciduous scene and glowed at the opportunity to board the bus to the Big Apple.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After vacation came to a close, the friends of the PDT got together after a long night of comforting rest. Their parents were so pleased with their recent achievement that they threw a party for their accomplishments. When the party ended, they received the best gift they had ever gotten in their young lives. The newly renovated Firehouse had been re-opened for ghost containment if need be, and continued studies on the world of the dead. The PDT had promised they would do their utmost to tend the Firehouse and keep it tidy, continuing the legacy of the Ghostbusters for as long as they possibly could. Even if studies got in the way, they would always have time to expel the spirits from New York when they were called upon. Besides, it was their civil duty, and they never got enough of the adrenaline rush that was felt fighting for the side of righteousness.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 27, 2003 


End file.
